


Край мира

by centrefolds



Category: Fortitude (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: эвфемизмы, настоящее время, второе лицо, завуалированное описание самоубийства
Kudos: 3





	Край мира

Край мира или, может быть, его вершина. Нет большой разницы между песком и снегом, если смотреть с точки зрения человека. Но, как не смотри, это место, где мир заканчивается. Природа не терпит пустоты, поэтому собирает её всю в одном месте - прекрасном венце творения. Бескрайняя ледяная пустыня, в которой не остается ничего кроме холода и экзистенции пустоты. Пустоты, которая заполнена пустотой настолько плотно, что больше ничего не может вместить.

Здесь заканчивается жизнь. Попав сюда, отдаешь ей все, чем когда-либо владел. Оно растворяется медленно и неторопливо. Первым растворяется дыхание. Кислород уже не наполняет легкие, вдох за вдохом все больше дышишь пустотой, пока она становится твоей сутью, вытесняя все остальное. Пытаешься дышать глубже и все больше наполняешься пустотой. Она начинает звенеть в голове, и чувствуется её запах. Даже не запах, а осознание осязания, которое идет в обратном порядке, импульсами от мозга.

Раскрываешь руки. Раскидываешь в разные стороны. Так резко, что болят связки. Устаешь от этого движения, но продолжаешь. Тянешь в стороны. Запрокидываешь голову. Мешает вся поза, теплая одежда и невероятная усталость. Хочешь упасть на колени, но боишься, что не сможешь встать. Нет, конечно, нет. Нельзя оставить все незаконченным. Стоишь на вершине мира. Или может быть на его краю. Бескрайняя ледяная пустыня, полная пустоты.

Кричишь пустотой, выдыхая ее из себя и наполняешься ей снова. Кричишь и становишься ещё более пустым. Отдаешь свои чувства. Жизни остается всё меньше, но это к лучшему. Это самое красивое место, идеальное место, чтобы умереть. Место, которому ты отдал всего себя. Свой талант, свои умения, годы, которые провел здесь. Пустота отвечает. Она любит тебя так же, как ты её. Награждает умиротворением, наполняет собой, отдает себя настолько, насколько может. Берешь настолько, насколько можешь. Дышишь ей, хватаешь ладонями, падаешь в пустоту, и она обнимает тебя нежнее, чем можно представить.

Гладит по волосам, проникает под куртку и проводит по шее, навстречу ей бежит толпа мурашек, это возбуждает. Падаешь, падаешь, падаешь, падаешь, бесконечно долго. Успеваешь забыть о том, сколько это длится и когда началось. Отдаешься пустоте и позволяешь ей провести, будто ладонями, по рубашке, джинсам, растворить одежду, оставить один звенящий холод.

Отдаешь ей свою дрожь и чувство температуры. Остается совсем мало, и пустота заменяет собой все мысли. Это восхитительное чувство и истинное наслаждение просто быть, не помнить. С радостью отдаешь пустоте удовольствие. Остается что-то совершенно ненужное, что-то, что позволяет осознавать себя, видеть, да, кажется, видеть. Помнишь, как это было. Цвет? Цвет пустоты не может иметь смысла. Контраст - нет, яркость белого поля, оттенки белого, преломление света, помнишь, что это было важно и отдаешь это последней частью.

Край мира или, может быть, его начало. Ещё до того, как появилось время. До того, как появилось что-то отличенное от здесь. Вкусное. Яркое. Ощущаемое. Заполняемое. Иногда кто-то приходит извне и приносит себя, отдавая самое удивительное, забирая то, в чем нуждается. Это гармония и баланс. Быть частью целого. Будь часть целого. Будь целым.

Бескрайняя ледяная пустыня. Кажется, она только что выдохнула.


End file.
